Me has olvidado?
by Eritia
Summary: No tiene una pareja en especifico, esa la elijes tu. Simplemente una chica enamorada, que no pudo esperar...


**Bueno, esta es una historia que escribí hace tiempo, inicialmente no era para Harry Potter, simplemente me nació, pero tenia ganas de ponerla por aquí, y como no tiene ningún personaje en específico, decidí hacerla en Harry Potter, Tampoco tiene una pareja en específico, eso se los dejo a ustedes, queda para quien ustedes gusten XD**

**Bueno, en fin, espero que les guste.**

Todo empezó un día como cualquier otro, bueno, de hecho un día en clase de Encantamientos. La tarea había sido hacer una miniatura de la torre Eiffel, y la verdad no había sido un trabajo nada grato para nadie, pero todos lo habían hecho con muy pocas ganas, lo que a el le había ganado un 7 de calificación... Ella en un descuido por ir a hablar con su amiga, piso su torre, el se enojó, o fingió enojarse, ella nunca lo sabrá, y desde ese momento empezó su relación, una relación que nunca olvidarían. Desde ese momento el no se cansó de molestarla, pero sin querer de verdad herirla, por lo que terminaron siendo amigos, muy buenos, por cierto.

Ella empezó a notar cierta atracción por el amigo de el, pero se le pasó rápido, su tendencia a enamorarse en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y desenamorarse de la misma forma la empezaba a molestar un poco, pero le sorprendió la forma en que había dejado de pensar en su amigo, para empezar a pensar en el, mucho más de lo que debería... de verdad le gustaba ese chico, y como le gustaba, lo fuerte e indiferente que era, la manera en que enfrentaba las cosas... y la verdad es que el hecho de que su amistad fuera creciendo no le ayudaba demasiado a quitarse su obsesión de la cabeza, por eso era lo que tenía, una obsesión y lo sabía, pero no lo podía evitar, solo le quedaba "enamorarse" de otro para olvidar a este, y así seguir hasta quien sabe cuando...

Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que esos sentimientos, que ella los creía una obsesión, eran realmente verdaderos, y lo que de verdad nunca llegaría a imaginarse, era que esos sentimientos, eran recíprocos, el también la quería, el único problema es que a el le costaba un poco más aceptarlo. ¿cómo podía gustarle esa? Esta bien que fuera su amiga y toda la cosa, bueno, esta bien, se estaban convirtiendo en muy buenos amigos, pero no para llegar al punto de que le gustara! Y además, aunque le gustara, ella nunca le respondería, ella era especial, y el era tan informal...

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba, de verdad estaba pasando algo, algo que ninguno de los dos creía, eso no era posible, eso no era verdad... pero lo era, y no lo podían creer, aunque bueno, la verdad no tenían nada declarado, y ambos se estaban empezando a cansar de eso, así que finalmente se decidieron, aunque demasiado tarde:

- Se lo voy a decir, hoy seguro que se lo digo, ya me cansé de esperar, no sea que ella también se halla cansado y se valla con otro – se decía el, a si mismo, caminando de un lado para otro de su habitación. – Bien... ¡Estoy listo! Aquí voy – y diciendo esto, se dirigió al lugar donde seguro la iba a encontrar, al punto de encuentro de sus amigos, en la orilla del lago, era un lugar tranquilo, pero entretenido, donde tenían todo a la mano. Iba llegando, cuando vio una escena que lo dejó pasmado, no atinaba a hacer nada, no podía moverse, no podía cerrar los ojos, pero de cualquier forma no haría falta, porque empezaban a humedecerse por las lagrimas que salían y el apenas sentía, no podía sentir nada, no podía escuchar nada, no podía ver nada, solo podía ver como ella se besaba con su mejor amigo, como el tiempo se detenía, como ya no escuchaba nada, más que en su cabeza, el sonido de algo rompiéndose, algo que parecía ser su corazón, algo que ya nunca se arreglaría, que ya nunca amaría, solo sentía que nada importaba, solo que ella ya no era suya, solo que tenía que salir de ahí. Y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, logró reaccionar, y salir corriendo de ahí, y corrió, corrió hacia donde sus pies lo llevaban, corrió hasta que le faltó el aire, corrió, hasta que tuvo que detenerse, o sus pulmones explotarían, corrió hasta que le dolió todo el cuerpo, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía su alma, el dolor de haber sido traicionado, el dolor de saber que el tenía la culpa, por no haberse decidido antes, el dolor de haberlo arruinado todo, el dolor de no tener a nadie, el dolor de saber que ya no era suya...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ya me cansé de esperar, ya no puedo aguantar más, ya no se que hacer. ¿Qué se supone que somos? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Qué? No lo se... pero al parecer el lo tiene muy claro... – ella, al igual que el, caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, desesperada, y al decir esto, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste se le escapara – la verdad es que no se como pude ser tan tonta de enamorarme de el, si es que de verdad estoy enamorada, y no es otra de mis "obsesiones"... me gustaría saberlo... Creo que mejor ya me voy, me deben de estar esperando... – y diciendo esto, salió hacia el lago, donde había quedado con unos amigos, esperando que el estuviera allí, con solo verle se sentiría feliz.

Llegando, no lo encontró y se decepcionó un poco, pero a quien si se encontró fue a su amigo, quien ya llevaba un tiempo atrás de ella, pero ella solo tenía ojos para el; aunque pensándolo mejor, debería empezar a fijarse en alguien más al fin de cuentas, lo suyo nunca llegaría a más que una simple amistad. Así se dio vuelta para ver al chico en cuestión, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal, de hecho estaba muy bien, y le caía bastante bien, a decir verdad. Por lo que se acercó a el y empezó una conversación muy amena para ambos, hasta que llegaron a un punto que no hubieron más palabras que decir, y que sus miradas se tornaron raras, el poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, hasta tocar sus labios, esos labios inexpertos, que se dejaron llevar por la inercia, esos labios que equivocadamente creían que era lo mejor para ella, esos labios que no se daban cuenta que había unos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente, esos ojos que pertenecían al chico que le quitaba el sueño, esos ojos que empezaban a perderse entre un mar de lágrimas, esos ojos que había llegado tan decididos, y que ahora se iban tan decepcionados, tan dolidos, eso ojos que nunca dejaría de amar. Algo de lo que por suerte se dio cuenta, aunque demasiado tarde, y mientras el beso se iba prolongando, una batalla se daba en su cabeza:

- Pero que estoy haciendo, esto no está bien, esto no está bien, esto es un error...

- Lo es, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer para olvidarlo

- Pero, es que... no es el... no sabe tan bien...

- Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, tu nunca probarás sus labios, acéptalo de una vez!

- No pero no me importa, prefiero quedarme sola, a no estar con el – y dicho esto, rompió el beso, observó como todos los miraban sorprendidos, y solo atinó a salir corriendo de ahí; corriendo igual que su enamorado, corriendo sin sentido, solo adonde sus pies la llevaran, solo quería escapar, escapar de ahí, escapar de todo, o simplemente... escapar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin saber como ni cuando, ambos llegaron a su casa, a su cuarto, a su cama, a su refugio: sus sueños, donde podían ser ellos mismos sin miedo a nada, donde su amor era correspondido, aunque en el mundo real también lo fuera, ellos no lo sabían, sus sueños, el lugar donde todo y nada podían pasar, sus sueños, el único lugar al que podían escapar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Por qué estaba tan raro? ¿Acaso sabía lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso alguien se lo había contado? O peor aún ¿acaso los había visto? No quería ni imaginarse eso, pero temía que así fuera, aunque la verdad no podía ser, se suponía que ella para el era solo una amiga... o no? ¿ Había cometido el error más grande de su vida? Al parecer así era... y no podía evitar sentirse feliz y a la vez triste... ¿Qué había hecho? Pero bueno, ella no tenía la culpa, era su culpa por no decidirse antes, ella no tenía la culpa de que el fuera tan cobarde.

- Déjame ver si entiendo... – le decía su mejor amiga, tras haberle explicado todo lo ocurrido - ¿estás enojada con el, por el está enojado contigo, por que tu estabas enojada con el por ser tan cobarde?

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo entiendo. – le dijo con otra de sus sonrisas tristes, que no pudo ocultar.

- No te preocupes – le dijo la amiga, a la que no se le escapaba ninguna – todo se va a solucionar, ya vas a ver, "todo está bien al final, sino, no es el final" – entendió que su amiga le intentaba subir los ánimos, y lo estaba logrando, ella si que era una amiga..., pensó, mientras al mismo tiempo, esa frase le empezaba a dar vueltas por la cabeza.

Poco a poco sus peleas fueron aumentando, y sus conversaciones fueron reduciéndose en número en muy poco tiempo, hasta terminar en nada, en ni siquiera dirigirse la mirada. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué les pasaban estas cosas? ¿Qué habían hecho mal...? Bueno, eso estaba bastante claro, pero en ese caso, ¿que podían hacer para arreglarlo?

Finalmente, sin poder aguantarlo más, ella se decidió, le costó mucho pero lo hizo, se acercó a el después de la última clase, y en medio del patio, lo miró y le dijo:

- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Está bien, lo admito, lo besé, pero no es algo de lo que esté precisamente orgullosa... y lo sabes. Así como también sabes que no tienes ningún derecho a estar así, nosotros no teníamos nada declarado, y tenía todo el derecho con quien se me diera la gana. Así como sabes que te quería nada más a ti, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, todavía te quiero, cada día un poco más, y no lo puedo evitar... – y diciendo esto, no pudo evitar que una lagrima silenciosa escapara de sus ojos, aunque lograra taparla a tiempo, para que el no la viera

- Yo... ehh... yo... – no lograba articular palabra, estaba tan sorprendido, de que ella se le hubiera acercado tan bruscamente, de esa extraña declaración de amor, de lo hermosa que se veía enojada... y dolor que notaba en sus ojos... dolor que el había causado, y que no podía hacer nada para quitárselo...

- ¿Y? ¿No tienes nada que decir? – le dijo ella empezando a desesperarse, a verdad no quería ser tan brusca con el, tan mala, y menos cuando le estaba declarando sus sentimientos, enfrente de todo el mundo, pero era lo único que su desesperación y su dolor le permitían, estaba tan desesperada por tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella, que no lograba reaccionar, y ahora que lo veía ahí, parado y balbuceando cosas sin sentido, de la sorpresa que le había dado, se empezaba a sentir un poco mal, quizás se había pasado... pero bueno era la única forma de que entendiera. Poco a poco empezó a sentir como más lagrimas amenazaban con escapara de sus ojos, y ella también intentó escapara de ahí, pero al darse vuelta, sintió como su brazo la agarraba, y la atraía otra vez.

- Yo... – seguía sin decir nada, solo se quedaba ahí como un tonto, agarrándola del brazo, y viendo como ella ocultaba si cara e intentaba escapar de ahí, fue hasta que vio una lágrima caer de su mejilla, que entendió que ya no tenía sentido, ya nada tenía sentido, y hasta que al final sacó valor quien sabe de donde, junto aire... – Lo siento, se que me comporté como un estúpido, por haber creído que eras solo para mi, que ibas a estar ahí siempre, que nunca te iba a perder, debí haberme decidido antes, por cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde, por que sí, si me decidí, lo hice exactamente al mismo tiempo que tu, al parecer, los dos, hartos de esperar, quisimos cambiar la situación, aunque al parecer, no tuvimos la misma idea. No te imaginas el dolor que sentí, al verte ahí besando a otro, viéndote abrazada a alguien que no era yo, viendo que te había perdido, o a lo mejor nunca te tuve, no lo se. Ahora eso no importa. Solo quiero que sepas, que no eres la única que está dolida, que no eres la única que tiene derecho a sufrir, yo también sufrí, y estoy sufriendo, no sabes cuanto, y lo peor es que sufro, por que no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza, por que te quiero todavía más que antes, si eso es posible, por que por más que lo intente, no puedo evitar amarte. – y dicho esta, selló su afirmación con un beso, a su sorprendida pero feliz enamorada, un beso que decía todas las cosas que no se podían decir con palabras, por que no hay palabras para sentimientos tan maravillosos, un beso lleno de amor.

**Y… eso fue todo, si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias! Es algo cortito... pero espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews XD**

**Adiós!**


End file.
